


Old Costume

by MellowMagpie



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/pseuds/MellowMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the middle of moving, Kotetsu finds his old hero suit and gets caught by his lover trying it on. Yuri didn't think he could fall even more in love with Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Costume

Yuri came home after work exhausted, he didn't know why he was tired and when he opened the door to his new house he remembered. The move, moving always took a lot out of him, but after dating Kotetsu for four years they decided to start fresh and get a new place. 

Yuri sighed, they had a lot of unpacking to do, but right now all Yuri wanted was hot shower and a kiss from his boyfriend. Not one to call for his lover Yuri made his way up the stairs to their room where he saw Kotetsu and paused as he saw what the hero was wearing. 

Tight blue, black and white spandex that hugged his muscles in all the right ways. Kotetsu was looking at the outfit on him fondly and Yuri smiled. “I like it,” he said leaning against the door frame and Kotetsu jumped and grabbed the closest thing he could to cover up. 

“Y-Yuri I didn't hear you get in. How long were you standing there?” Kotetsu asked hugging the bed covers to his chest. Yuri moved towards Kotetsu and pulled the blanket away from him.   
“Shy Mr. Tiger?” Yuri smirked and Kotetsu blushed as his boyfriend got closer. Kotetsu gulped and a blush could be seen under his mask. 

“N-No I just uh,” Kotetsu jumped as his back hit the wall and he looked up at the judge. “Y-Yuri what are you doing?” Kotetsu asked and blushed as the taller male leaned down and kissed Kotetsu's hot mouth. Tiger clung to the judges shirt and moaned into the kiss.

Yuri pulled off the mask and lifted Kotetsu up and held him against the wall still kissing him. “You look so hot in this outfit,” Yuri breathed and let his hands run over the thin fabric and found the hero's nipples were hard. Yuri smirked and moved down kissing and licking at the hard buds under the thin fabric. Kotetsu moaned and arched in the others hold. “Ahh Yuri,” Kotetsu moaned and with a swift move Kotetsu was on the bed and Yuri was over him.

Yuri reached for the waist band and was about to pull them down when Kotetsu's wrist com went off. Both let out a exasperated breath and kissed quickly before Yuri fell off to the side like a rag doll and let Kotetsu get dressed. “I'll be back,” Kotetsu said fixing his tie.

Yuri chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, not moving. “Yuri?” Kotetsu went to him and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you Kotetsu,” Yuri said hugging him. “Be safe ok?” he asked and put his head to Kotetsu's. Tiger smiled and hugged him back then got up. “I'll see you when I get home ok? I love you!” Kotetsu called. 

“I love you too...” Yuri said and sighed. He got to his feet and it took him all of three seconds to decide to get dressed in Lunatic and went after Kotetsu to keep an eye on him. Yuri spent all night watching his lover and making sure he didn't get hurt.

Yuri made it home before Kotetsu and sat in their room reading with a cup of tea. Kotetsu came home and smiled as he came up to his boyfriend and sat on his lap. Yuri lowered his book and looked up at Kotetsu, smiling. “I saw you with us tonight,” Kotetsu said and smiled as Yuri touched his face. “I was worried,” Yuri said and Kotetsu leaned down and kissed him, then started to unbutton his shirt and vest.   
Yuri smirked as he saw that under Kotetsu's normal clothes he was wearing his old blue suit. “Well Mr. Tiger,” Yuri said and rolled them so he was over Kotetsu once again. “Looks like I get to have a real hero in my bed tonight,” Yuri smirked. 

Kotetsu squirmed and blushed as Yuri held his hands down over his head and kissed him deeply. Kotetsu couldn't help but moan as Yuri's hot tongue pushed into his mouth and tasted him. Yuri felt Kotetsu get hard from just the kiss and moved his free hand down and began rubbing him. Kotetsu moaned and arched. “Ohh! Mmm Yuri I love you,” Kotetsu moaned and Yuri tossed his sleeping shirt off to the side and pulled the covers over them. 

The house was soon filled with the sounds of there love making. Kotetsu cried out and moaned his lovers name. Yuri moaned for his lover and made love to him till neither could go any more.   
Yuri looked at Kotetsu as the hero slept, Yuri kissed his head as the sun started to rise. Yuri smirked as he saw the blue and white costume strewn all over the room and laid down to try and sleep, but he didn't want to look away from the beauty next to him. 

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

A few weeks later Yuri found himself at a party with Kotetsu and the other Hero's. The party was to celebrate the Hero's being there for the city for twenty five years. Kotetsu laughed and joked with his friends and Yuri was happy to see Kotetsu popular and happy.

When it came to giving toasts Yuri waited till the end to step in the center and tap his glass. “If I could have every one's attention please, I'd like to make an announcement. “First off I would like to congratulate all the hero's, thank you for holding up this city and I hope more years of this to come.” Yuri took a sip of his wine as every one ells did. “Secondly I have an announcement to make. Kotetsu would you come here please,” Yuri said and set his glass down and took Kotetsu's hand as the others clapped and he kissed Yuri. 

“What are you up too Yuri?” Kotetsu asked and smiled at his lover. Yuri smiled and held Kotetsu close with one arm. “When I first met this man he was standing in my court room facing more damage fees than any hero I had ever seen. After that I thought wow what a moron, who takes out whole buildings to save a few people?” Every one chuckled and Kotetsu blushed and hid in his hand grinning. “The first time he asked me out he had just rear ended my car and reluctantly I agreed to have a drink with him as both our cars were fixed. I went home with him that night in a taxi and since then my home has been any were he is.” Yuri smiled and Kotetsu was still blushing madly. “After going through several trials of those close to Kotetsu,” he smiled at Barnaby, Antonio, Razz, Nathan and Kaede. The blond nodded his head to the judge. “And after battling some personal demons,” Yuri pulled a small green box out of his pocket and got on one knee. 

Kotetsu gasped and covered his mouth, eyes burning with tears. “Kotetsu, you have gotten me through so much, and it's too much to let you get away, so,” Yuri opened the box and in there was a tiger striped engraved ring. “Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, will you marry me?” Yuri asked and was tackled by Kotetsu. 

“Yes! Yes! A thousands times Yes!” he sobbed and the crowd cheered as Yuri slipped the ring on his finger. “I love you Kotetsu,” Yuri said and kissed the Hero. “I love you too!” Kotetsu clung to Yuri and couldn't believe this was happening, but he was happy, and if this was a dream it was the happiest dream he had ever had.


End file.
